Repeating Polaron Ray
General The Repeating Polaron Ray is an event energy weapon. It was first available in the event Alien Mobilization. The repeating Polaron ray fires a barrage of small, yellow beams at its target, which subsequently bounce to other targets. The Repeating Polaron ray is a direct upgrade over the Polaron ray. The repeating Polaron ray is similar to ECHO ray and the Reverb ray, it fires a beam that bounces from ship to ship. Unlike the others, Repeating Polaron ray strikes four ships, with each shot inflicting less and less damage. It bounces onto ships that are within 1500 metres. The damage per bounce decreases by less each bounce. Strategy and Setup Advantages: The Repeating Polaron ray has an outstanding efficiency of weight/firepower. It is also the second legendary to have a free instant refit for level I. Repeating Polaron rays allow for light weight builds that do not sacrifice firepower. Like the ECHO ray, it performs well against groups of ships. The Repeating Polaron ray has high range, the same as ECHO rays and the Polaron Ray, and when equipped with focused optics V it will have a total range of 4,750 metres. This is on par with most of the long range weapons. This can make it easier to destroy targets in PVP than weapons like the Aurora ray, making it ideal for mobile battleships. Players with battleships engaging a fleet of cruisers escorted by a Ragnarok carrier must be wary for the extremely rare instance when the cruisers are equipped with Repeating Polaron ray. If they also have Fusion thrusters, and focused optics V, the cruisers are fast, deadly and are equipped for long range combat. A single mistake when flying your battleships could result in being surrounded and destroyed. Despite having reduced module damage, the Repeating Polaron ray can be used in base combat, as its chain ability can allow ships to engage interior modules from a distance. Disadvantages: Repeating Polaron rays has module damage reduction, making it less effective at destroying bases as it cannot eliminate combat modules quickly since the damage is not concentrated on a single target, and instead is diluted as the repeating Polaron ray chains across modules. They were difficult to obtain in Alien Mobilization in which the repeating Polaron ray was released. The drop rates can be unpredictable, and the alien fleets are very difficult to defeat. In contrast to a blueprint, you must obtain one of this weapon for wherever you intend to equip it, whereas with blueprints you can equip it as many as you like. Repeating Polaron ray has less firepower than the strongest versions of both ECHO ray and Reverb ray - both in direct attacks and the resulting chained beam. It functions merely as a light version of an ECHO ray, and therefore is not useful on battleships like the Zeal or Dread, which have more than enough mass to support the heaviest versions of ECHO rays when upgraded to mark V. Furthermore, since it is a energy weapon you will have to use focused optics instead of volatile fuel on battleships. It is not suitable with NET torpedo, a popular stasis weapon that is arguably more effective than the Arrestor beam. Trivia * The Repeating Polaron ray is thought to be originally a Civil War prize before KIXEYE put the Repeating Polaron ray and more into the first ever Alien Mobilization after running out of ideas Gallery Polaron_5.png|Repeating Polaron ray III Category:Vega Conflict Category:Event Prizes Category:Energy Weapons